EოცꂅᏒꂅ - A POT and OOTS AU
by Anthraviolets
Summary: A cat starts acting differently. They seem to be disoriented in their surroundings, lost all memory of their time in the Clan. But the truth is far from mere amnesia or just going crazy. That cat isn't a cat at all, but a Twoleg in their place. Not only that, but the power of the stars rests in three very different paws... How will fate play its hand within this altered world?
1. The Sight - Prologue & Allegiances

**Author's Note:** Another story! I can't stick to one thing XD. Anyways, this is a Power of Three - Omen of the Stars AU. I'm going to continue this one and finish it, as Hazeltail and Foxleap are some of my favorite Warriors characters and so is the HazelFox ship. So basically, I wanted to have a Twoleg transformed into a cat story but have them become a canon character. So I chose Hazeltail and Foxleap (I chose similar characters and personalities, don't worry) to fill these roles. This AU is where instead of Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Jayfeather being the Three, three cats of distant blood carry the stars in their paws. Just guess the cats. I hope it isn't too far off. Anyways, tell me in the reviews what you think! (Just saying, this will be first-person POV but the first chapter is in third-person because I wanted a mysterious vibe to it...)

* * *

A flame colored tabby tom yawned. It had been another day leading his Clan, ThunderClan. The Sundown patrols had been sent by ThunderClan's new deputy, Brambleflower, and the Clans seemed to be at peace. Curling up in the moss nest within his den, he closed his eyes, attempting to drift off to sleep. He laid there, his flank rising and falling in sync with his heartbeat. At once his green eyes opened up, agitation flaring through them. The ThunderClan leader huffed, shifting into another position to become drowsy. He grumbled to himself, his tail lashing in anger. Forcing his eyes shut, the tom seemed to have fallen asleep after several restless heartbeats. From the entrance of the den, soft pawsteps crept up to him. They were light and nimble as they padded against the hard stone ground. The ThunderClan leader grunted, opening his eyes.

"Who are you and why are you here-" He hissed, making sure his voice was quiet but stern. The tom stopped suddenly once he saw who was standing in front of him. A pale gray tom stood before him, his blue eyes dark. The pale gray tom had a faint, soft glow around him, and looked as if he was just an illusion. "Cloudstar? What are you doing here?"

The starry pale gray tom blinked slowly. "Firestar. StarClan has received a prophecy, and we must share it with you." Firestar, the flame colored tabby tilted his head.

He breathed, "Why another prophecy? The Clans have found their new home and are at peace." Cloudstar only sighed with a shake of his head. "Are the Clans in danger?"

Cloudstar narrowed his eyes. "They might. But what matters is that you keep this prophecy in mind as the Clans get used to living around the lake." Firestar's ears pricked forwards, his interest piqued. "There will be three, three of distant blood with the power of the stars in their paws." The pale gray StarClan cat began to fade as soon as he finished speaking. Three cats with the stars in their paws? It sounded ridiculous. Cloudstar, the ancient leader of the lost Clan had disappeared before Firestar could ask anything else. Firestar closed his eyes, sighing in defeat.

"Why must StarClan be so vague? And what did Cloudstar mean by "the power of the stars in their paws"? Will these cats StarClan speak of be more powerful than StarClan themselves?" He murmured, shaking his head. Staring down at his paws, a shiver ran down his spine. Who even were these three? Was this prophecy warning the Clans of cats that could destroy them completely, or who could save them? With a grunt, Firestar settled himself back into his nest, glaring at his paws. He needed to sleep for now. The Clan depended on him to stay alert privy to dangers all around them. But the prophecy wouldn't be leaving his mind anytime soon.

* * *

 **Allegiances:**

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:**

Firestar - flame colored tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Molepaw (black tom with lighter points)_

 **Deputy:**

Brambleflower - dark brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Berrypaw (cream tom)_

 **Medicine Cat:**

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Hazelpaw (small gray and white she-cat)_

Sandstorm - pale ginger tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Honeypaw (light brown tabby she-cat)_

Cloudtail - white tom

 _Apprentice, Cinderpaw (gray tabby she-cat)_

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Poppypaw (calico she-cat)_

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur - pale gray (with darker flecks) tom

Sorreltail - calico she-cat

Spiderleg - black tom with brown underbelly

 _Apprentice, Mousepaw (gray and white tom)_

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) - brown tabby she-cat, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur - dark gray tom, formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing - white she-cat

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

 **Queens:**

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

Daisy - cream she-cat

Squirrelflight - dark ginger tabby she-cat, mother of Brambleflower's kits: Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit

 **Elders:**

Longtail - pale brown tabby tom

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:**

Blackstar - white tom with jet black paws

 **Deputy:**

Russetfur - dark ginger tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:**

Littlecloud - small light brown tabby tom

 **Warriors:**

Oakfur - small brown tom

Rowanclaw - ginger tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Ivypaw (calico she-cat)_

Smokefoot - black tom

 _Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)_

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

 **Queens:**

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Elders:**

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - light brown tabby she-cat

 **WindClan:**

 **Leader:**

Onestar - brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:**

Ashfoot - gray she-cat

 **Medicine Cats:**

Barkface - brown tom

 _Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)_

 **Warriors:**

Tornear - brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Harepaw (brown and white tom)_

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

 _Apprentice, Heatherpaw (light brown tabby she-cat)_

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

 _Apprentice, Breezepaw (black tom)_

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

 **Elders:**

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

 **RiverClan:**

 **Leader:**

Leopardstar - spotted golden tabby she-cat

 **Deputy:**

Mistyfoot - blue-gray she-cat

 _Apprentice, Dapplepaw (mottled gray she-cat)_

 **Medicine Cats:**

Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

 _Apprentice, Willowpaw (dark gray tabby she-cat)_

 **Warriors:**

Blackclaw - smoky black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dappled dark gray and white she-cat)_

Reedwhisker - black tom

 _Apprentice, Pouncepaw (ginger and white tom)_

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat

 _Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled pale gray tom)_

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

 **Queens:**

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

 **Elders:**

Heavystep - thickset brown tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark brown tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

 **Cats Outside of Clans:**

Graystripe - gray tom

Millie - small light brown tabby she-cat

* * *

Some cats descriptions have been changed, fyi.

 **Question of the Chapter: Who do you think these new prophesied cats are?**

I know but I'm not telling you because I want to hear what you guys think!


	2. The Sight - Chapter 1

**A/N Edit: Fixed a few things I was unsatisfied with.**

* * *

 **~Hazelpaw POV~**

"Is she okay?"

"Leafpool, is she ill?"

"What happened to my littermate?"

The voices rang in my ears, not wanting to go away. Who were these people? Where am I? Who's "Leafpool"? What even is a "Leafpool"? A pool of leaves? Oh well. At least I'm not dead…or am I? Gah, I'm so confused! My eyelids felt heavy, but I knew it would be best to open them. Maybe I could get something useful from these people, maybe they can tell me where I am. None of them sure as heck sound like my brothers Silverfire or Stargaze, that's for sure. Forcing my eyes open, I expected to wake up in a hospital, or maybe just waking up in a house or something like that, I dunno know. But instead of seeing humans, I woke up to find cats standing over me, completely baffled as to why I was knocked out. What the heck?! What're they doing here? Judging from the surroundings, I could tell I was in a den or cave of some sort.

Taking in a deep breath, I let out a bloodcurdling screech. Maybe they might realize that I rather like having personal space! The cats took a couple of paces back, shock in their eyes. Calming down, I only breathed heavily, staring into space. Bright Scar, help me here. I'm surrounded by cats, don't know where I am, and I wouldn't be surprised if I got turned into a cat myself. One of the cats, a light brown tabby with amber eyes padded up to me. It gave me a sniff. I suppressed the urge to scream once more, not wanting to cause too much of a scene.

"Hazelpaw doesn't seem to be ill, but I'm not sure what's-" They began. A cat. Freaking. Talking. Wow. Just. Wow. And who's this "Hazelpaw" anyways? My name might be Hazel, but I'm not Hazelpaw! But to be fair, these cats are probably trying. I guess. I looked down to see that I had paws, what a surprise! They were a soft, downy white that seemed to look as if it were silk. Not sure how I feel about that to be honest.

Rather confused and bored, I decided to interrupt the light brown tabby. "Excuse me, but who are you and where am I?" The light brown tabby tilted her head, bewildered. Narrowing my eyes, I let out an irritated grunt. "You can hear me, riiiiiiight?" The light brown tabby only blinked in response and looked over to another cat, a long furred cream colored cat. The cream coated cat had pure terror plastered onto her face, as if she was watching me bleed out. Huh? What's up with them? Is they this "Hazelpaw"'s parent or something? If so, then that's understandable. I'd be sick with worry if my kid was acting out of the ordinary or passed out suddenly.

"Hazelpaw doesn't seem to remember me at all," The light brown tabby mewed, and judging by the sound of their voice I'm guessing they were a female cat. So a molly? Or do they call female cats something different here? "Daisy, maybe she remembers you? You are her mother, after all."

The cream furred cat rasped her tongue on my fur. "Hazelpaw, do you remember me? Are you okay? You're safe, okay? You're in ThunderClan. Do you remember your littermates, Berrypaw and Mousepaw? Oh, please tell me you haven't forgotten everything!" What is a ThunderClan? Who are Berrypaw and Mousepaw? And yes, I've forgotten everything according to you. Luckily I didn't say that aloud, since the light brown tabby was staring me down. What's her problem? Does she have something to say to me? Then say it, wimp. I think I can handle it. Only blinking slowly, I defiantly glared at the light brown tabby in the eye. She flinched, but kept her composure.

Sighing, the light brown tabby shook its head. "I don't think Hazelpaw remembers anything, Daisy. Not even her kin or ThunderClan," Yeah, no kidding! "I've never seen anything like this before. Maybe I'll have to consult StarClan about this, it's strange and abnormal," My new ears pricked up at the sound of pawsteps rushing into the den. Huh. That might be useful if I'm stuck here. A cream furred cat thrusted their way into the den, pushing aside the light brown tabby. This cat was almost exactly like Daisy, but short-furred and smaller. It also had a stubby bobtail, which I honestly find at least somewhat adorable. It also smelled…different from Daisy and the light brown tabby. Does that mean that this cream furred bobtail cat is a male cat, or a tom? Then that probably means that the light brown tabby is a molly. Or do they call mollies something different here?

The cream tom thrust his muzzle into my fur. "Hazelpaw, I'm so glad you're okay! What happened near the lake? Did something attack you?" I have no clue what you're talking about, but whatever. What I'm worried about is how managed to wake up like this. But that cream tom is right to ask what happened. What had happened to this Hazelpaw at this lake? I guess I'll have to take their place until I can figure this all out. "Leafpool, what happened to her?" He demanded. Oh. That's what these cats meant. That light brown tabby molly. Is she some kind of cat nurse?

"I don't know, Berrypaw," She sighed, shaking her head. "But she doesn't seem to remember anything or anyone at all. It'll be awhile until her wounds heal up, and take awhile for her to get back to apprentice duties."

Daisy's face shifted into an expression of horror. "But will my kit be okay?" Yes, I'll physically be okay! Well, that's pretty iffy. Mentally? Hmm, depends on how used I get to this new body I have. Leafpool nodded, her expression giving away nothing. Daisy only sighed in defeat and headed back to wherever she was beforehand. Berrypaw touched my forehead with his nose.

He murmured, "Get better, okay Hazelpaw?" I only sighed, gazing at my paws. Berrypaw padded out of the den, muttering to himself.

Was there even any chance for me to get back home? I like cats, don't get me wrong, but…I want my real family. My little brother Silverfire, my older brother Stargaze, and even our half brother Ralph. They're actual family. But then again, I can see my friends as family too. Like Violet, Columbia, Jayson…maybe even Holly. But I know them. And I can't stop missing them. It hurts…I want them with me at the least. Why'd I have to get taken away from them? Why? A twisted jab of dread gnarled at my heart. Where's…Spiritmask…? He was the only one who really understood me and cared about me… A warm, light, fluffy feeling began reeling in my head as I thought of him. Spiritmask was always so kind and sweet to me, and never seemed to hold back. He even helped me escape from being executed as well…he gave me actual hope in the first time in years. He was always so kind to everyone, and even if he was extremely naive and prone to lashing out at someone, he still tries to make up for it. I miss him so much. The aching feeling in my chest swelled up even more, making my eyes begin to fog up.

"Hazelpaw, are you alright?" Leafpool asked, a bundle of herbs in her paws. She had a couple of spiky green leaves on them. Even from this nest I could tell that they had a pleasant aroma to them, an aroma I think would go nicely with some freshly squeezed lemonade. Are those supposed heal cats, in some weird way? That's pretty cool, I guess. Not like I really care all that much though.

I shook my head. "I feel like crap," I snapped, yawning a bit as well. Leafpool tilted her head in confusion. Oh, right. Leafpool's a cat, not a human. "Poop. Waste. Dirt. I feel like dirt." Leafpool only licked my forehead, sighing.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to you, Hazelpaw…" She mumbled. "For now you should just rest. I'll give you some poppy seeds to help." Leafpool padded towards her herb stocks, which I'm guessing has these poppy seeds. Shutting my eyes, I sighed to myself. Just where am I? And why did I ever wake up here? The tanginess of some of the herbs finally hit my nose, leaving a disgusting reek in it. And for Bright Scar's sake, why did it have to be here of all places?! Oh well. I'll force myself to get over it. …Well, I hope I will.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, I'm putting my OCs into it. Technically though, Hazel's just in Hazelpaw's body (it shall be explained later on) so it's still Hazelpaw/tail. The next chapter will feature Mousepaw, because why not?**


	3. The Sight - Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hello, I'm back! This chapter surprisingly took a while to write, but eh. It's done and now I can work on Chapter 3.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Bonuscat:** 1) Thank you! I'm glad this story's got you intrigued. 2) Both of those things will be revealed later on...

 **Warmpeltismydude:** **1)** I have a reason for making these chapters short. One, when I write a story I keep the word count between a certain minimum and maximum per chapter and I keep it that way. The word count I aim for on this story is 1000 words to 2000 words, no more. On another of my stories my min is 2000 words and the max is 5000 words. It depends on the story I'm writing, and how comfortable I am with my word count. Currently this chapter and the last chapter have around 1500 words. Two, I will get burnt out of writing a certain POV before long. I did add more detail in here though, as well as revising the first chapter. **1a)** As for the scene you described with Hazel, that wouldn't be in character for her to do. At the most she would've just fallen asleep somehow, whether by natural causes or by doing something stupid. She will discover new things later on, just at her own pace as she's also injured while in Hazelpaw's body. **2)** I fixed that as I didn't like it too much. However, that was still my decision to add in the scream in the first place and nothing changes that. You can reread it and tell me if it's better if you'd like. **3)** However, that was just the first chapter. I don't get how you can say it's fast pacing when I've barely even gotten into the actual plot. Heck, the plot won't come around until later chapters most likely. But if you think Chapter 1's too fast, then I'm not sure what I can do to fix that because this more slow compared to what will happen later on. There will be slow and fast parts. They come in a bit later on because this is the beginning.

* * *

 **~Mousepaw's POV~**

Sighing, I padded back into camp with my mentor, Spiderleg. He had sent me hunting for a thrush today, and I'd…well, failed. Spiderleg had a scowl plastered onto his face, most likely because of _me_. If only I'd caught that thrush. Then he wouldn't be so angry with me…. Does he even like my technique at all? It _did_ look horrible. Maybe Spiderleg will make me clean the elder's pelts for ticks because of it! Lifting my head up, I saw Berrypaw running up to me, a fearful expression on his face. Oh no, what happened?!

"Mousepaw! Mousepaw!" He yowled, pouncing on top of me. With a grunt, I pushed him off of me with a lot of struggle. The cream tom tumbled off of me, his stubby tail lashing. Or at least, it was _trying_ to. Oh fox-dung. Did I do something wrong? _Again_? Berrypaw's neck fur was bristling, and from what I could tell, this wasn't going to blow off easy. Rather hesitantly, I nudged his shoulder and flicked my tail towards a quiet, secluded spot in the camp. Berrypaw nodded in agreement, taking the lead there. I followed, sitting back on my haunches once reaching it.

Glancing back up at Berrypaw, I whispered, "What happened?" Berrypaw inhaled a shuddering breath.

Berrypaw murmured, "Hazelpaw got hurt by something or someone in the forest nearby the lake. No one knows what happened, but it must've been really bad if Hazelpaw was found unconscious by the lake." She was found unconscious and hurt? A shiver ran down my spine, making my fur bristle. What even attacked Hazelpaw? Leaning in closer, I held my breath in unintentionally.

"W-What attacked her? I-Is Hazelpaw okay?" I whimpered, my paws tingling as the uncomfortable silence between us stretched at an alarming pace. Berrypaw looked down at his paws. Oh no. That can't be good, right? "W-What happened when she was found?"

He mewed, "No one knows what attacked her, but Dustpelt, Thornclaw, and Poppypaw brought her into camp. I'm guessing they must've been doing a hunting assessment or something like that. She had deep wounds and they were bad. But Hazelpaw was still breathing from what I could see, and since she's awake in the medicine den."

I looked down at my paws, a rock seemingly lodged in my throat. Oh StarClan. I think I'm going to be sick… What could've attacked her? And why? Maybe it was a fox or a badger? No, it can't be a fox or a badger; ThunderClan chased out the badgers from the hollow when the Clans moved to the lake. And as for foxes, nobody reported one or more on ThunderClan territory… Did ShadowClan cat hurt her? It isn't too far fetched… But then again, she was nearby the lake so it could've been a WindClan cat too… Glancing back up at Berrypaw, I soon became aware that he was fidgeting with the small clump of grass growing within the ThunderClan hollow. His amber eyes were fraught with distress as he continued messing with the greenery.

"C-Can we go see her?" I asked, my voice as soft as a butterfly flapping through the air. Berrypaw snapped his head up, confusion spread across his face. Was he even paying attention to me? Obviously not. "Can we go see Hazelpaw?"

Berrypaw nodded, flicking his ears towards the medicine den. "Just a little warning, but Leafpool doesn't think Hazelpaw remembers anything. Hazelpaw didn't seem to recognize me when I came in." She doesn't remember anything?! Oh StarClan, please tell me Leafpool's wrong! Hazelpaw couldn't have lost her memory…she couldn't… Despite the heavy boulder stuck in my chest, I padded alongside Berrypaw towards the medicine den. Please let Leafpool be wrong, please let Leafpool be wrong…

As we drew closer to the medicine den, I caught sight of Leafpool exiting the den. Is she leaving Hazelpaw alone? She can't! What if Hazelpaw's wounds start acting up again? What if Hazelpaw gets lonely being all by herself? What if Leafpool was right about Hazelpaw losing her memory, and she's lost and scared? Berrypaw nudged my shoulder, most likely as a signal to keep walking. Leafpool seemed to notice us as we kept heading in our separate ways, her expression filled with worry. Is something wrong? Is an emergency going on? Pushing the thoughts away, I sternly growled to myself. Stop thinking like that, you mouse-brain! It can't be an emergency; Leafpool would be headed towards Firestar's den in that case.

She rapidly meowed, "Oh, are you two going to see Hazelpaw?" Berrypaw nodded in response. "I need to go find some more poppy seeds. I used the last few on Hazelpaw to help calm her down. Could you watch her while I'm gone? She's asleep, but I'm worried that something might happen while I'm gone."

I gave Leafpool a short, curt nod. "Of course, Leafpool." The light brown tabby sighed in relief and bounded for the camp's exit. Hopefully the poppy seeds are still in effect…I'm not sure how I'd be able to handle _talking_ to Hazelpaw if she can't remember me anymore. I don't think I'd be able take the pain… Following Berrypaw into the medicine den, I turned to see Hazelpaw curled up in a nest, her deafening snores echoing within the dark walls of the medicine den. Was Hazelpaw ever such a heavy sleeper? Or is it because I never noticed? From my left, my ears pricked up to hear Berrypaw sigh. Glancing at him, I gently laid my tail tip on his shoulder. Is he okay?

"What's wrong?" I murmured, careful as to make sure I didn't wake Hazelpaw up. Berrypaw only blinked, his eyes glazed with a sapped air about them. StarClan, does he look tired…is this business with Hazelpaw making him worry a lot too?

"Just upset about Hazelpaw," replied Berrypaw, his meow fraught with sorrow. "She might never recognize us again. We've stuck together our entire lives. I don't want us to all drift apart because of this, Mousepaw…" _Neither do I…_ I wanted to choke out. The words seemed to be lodged in my throat, maneuvering an escape every time I tried to speak. An unnerving chill crawled up my spine as I pondered the idea some more. Hazelpaw might never recognize _ThunderClan_ again…she might be lost and scared for the rest of her life. We could try to help her out, but she might be hostile towards us because she doesn't remember the cats who took us in. The mother who raised and feed us. The very littermates she grew up with. She might never be close to Berrypaw and I ever again…she might never want to grow close to ThunderClan at all after this. Would Hazelpaw leave? Oh StarClan, I hope not!

Sighing to myself, I uttered, "I don't want us to drift apart either…" A small groan disturbed the peace as Berrypaw and I stood in silence. What was that? From the corner of my eye, I saw Hazelpaw slowly waking up, her eyes half open.

"Shut up and let me sleep," She growled softly, her prolonged breathing fading into a slur. Hazelpaw shut her eyes once more, her flank rising in sync with her breathing. When did Hazelpaw get so surly? She must be grumpy because we accidentally woke her up, right? Well, it's mainly wishful thinking, but…it's better than the alternative of Hazelpaw snapping at us because she doesn't know who we are anymore because she lost her memory and- Taking a deep breath, I slowly exhaled in an attempt to numb the prick of anxiety that was gripping at my chest. Don't think like that, Mousepaw. Just. Don't.

I cast Berrypaw a glance filled with fret. Leaning closer to him, I asked softly, "Do you think Leafpool's right about her losing her memory? She's never _that_ grumpy."

Hazelpaw growled again, but this time slightly louder. " _Silence_ ," She hissed, briefly opening her eyes to glare at us. Unlike the first time, Hazelpaw stayed up, her hazel eyes half open while staring Berrypaw and I down. My tail tip twitched irritably. I swear to StarClan, she wasn't this grumpy before…in fact, she was a really optimistic and perky she-cat and never usually snapped at anyone. Unless they insulted our kittypet roots, that is. "Thanks for waking me up. I _really_ appreciate it."

"H-Hazelpaw, do you remember us? Leafpool said you might've lost your memory. I really hope not," I asked her, hoping she wouldn't claw my ears off for bothering her right after accidentally waking her up. Hazelpaw opened her jaws to speak, inhaling a shallow breath. I gulped. She's going to snap at me, isn't she? Once I heard her exhale, I flinched. This was it. I'm going to _die_.

She shrugged her shoulders, grimacing in pain due to her wounds. "I guess you can put it like that," She meowed, flinging some of the moss in her nest forwards. Wait, what does she mean by that and _why_ did she not yell at me for that stupid question?

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, I put quite a few metaphors and similes in here since I couldn't help myself! :P Since Mousepaw doesn't really have too much of a canon personality, I improvised and made him a worrywart that always puts themselves down, and overthinks things. Don't worry, Mousepaw will actually have some development later on. I won't reveal who the next POV but I think you guys will be able to figure out pretty quickly. Don't forget to review, it compels me to write more of this story!**


	4. The Sight - Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter was honestly hard to write, so I just wrote down the plot for it in the google notes tab (I use Google Docs to write) and sort of strayed away from what I originally planned. Oh well.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Stupidsally35:** 1) Hazel's family has those names because they're nicknames for each other. It's sort of hard to explain, but Silverfire and Stargaze don't like their real names so that's what they use instead (their names are Spencer and Seth respectively). Spiritmask's a different case tbh. It'll be revealed later on. 2) Actually, nope. I was tempted to have the story like that, but I decided "NOPE!" and looked for an alternative. It's quite a dark alternative though, but meh.

 **SkyTheLoner:** Thank you!

* * *

 **~Berrypaw's POV~**

"W-What do you mean by that?" whimpered Mousepaw, his shoulder fur bristling. Hazelpaw only blinked, now looking away from us. A distant glimmer shone in her eyes. What's up with her? Is she alright? "H-Hazel-"

"It's private," Hazelpaw snapped, her voice dwindling into a wistful sigh. Private? How? We're her littermates; what reason could she possibly have for keeping something from us? Inhaling a deep breath, I only closed my eyes in defeat. Hazelpaw doesn't remember that, mouse-brain. "Why are you two here, anyways? And where's that molly with the healing plants? What's her name again…Leafpool?"

I began to utter, "Leafpool went out to find some more poppy seeds, last I heard. Didn't she give you some?" Hazelpaw spat out some small, black seeds, wrinkling her nose. Why'd she do that? Why didn't she even take them?

Hazelpaw chuckled breezily, rolling her eyes. "She gave me some alright. I gave her the illusion of thinking I actually took them, which I obviously didn't. Moron," she snorted, her gaze diverted to the exit of the medicine den. Mousepaw cast an awkward glance at me, his amber eyes gleaming with uncertainty. I thought she'd taken them! Maybe _that's_ why she's so grumpy. Or maybe this is just some wishful thinking. "Anyways, back to my other question- why are you here in the first place?!"

Sighing aloud, I murmured, "We were worried about you, Hazelpaw. That _and_ Leafpool asked us to watch you while she was gone. But we didn't expect that you…didn't take the poppy seeds." _Which was really mouse-brained of you to do,_ I bit my tongue, resisting the strong urge to snap at Hazelpaw. She doesn't remember anything, fuzz-brain. How's she supposed to know that poppy seeds help you sleep when she doesn't even remember her _Clan_? Or her _littermates_? Or even Daisy, the one who _raised her_.

"That's nice and all, but I can take care of myself," stubbornly mewed Hazelpaw, flicking another bundle of moss towards me. Why's she flicking it towards _me_? Mousepaw awkwardly stared down at his paws, his amber eyes shimmering with doubt. He only slightly shook his head, sighing a little. I can't help but agree with him. Hazelpaw _can't_ look after herself now. She doesn't remember anything after what happened at the lake. Does she even recall the hunting skills our mentors taught us, or the battle skills? I doubt it. "What? I _can_ look after myself."

Ignoring the slight prick of anger in my chest, I gently reminded her, "Hazelpaw, do you remember how to do a forepaw blow? Or how to position yourself into a hunter's crouch?" Hazelpaw glowered me, grumbling to herself. "Obviously you don't! How would you be able to take care of yourself without knowing simple survival skills anymore?!"

She stuttered, "I-I'll think of something! You just think I'm incapable of taking care of myself!" snapped Hazelpaw, an edge to her voice. Since when did I ever think that? If anything, Hazelpaw was the most independent of us _before_ her incident! Now she can't even hunt or fight! Who knows how long it'll be until she receives her warrior name now! What if she doesn't even get her warrior name? It'll probably be because she "thought of something". Forcing my neck fur to lay flat, I shook my head.

"You'll get yourself killed!" I retorted, baring my teeth at her. "Hazelpaw, you don't remember anything before you got injured! How would you even be able to face a ShadowClan or WindClan warrior?"

Hazelpaw tilted her head. "Uh, what's a ShadowClan and a WindClan? And tell me what a ThunderClan is while you're at it." Mousepaw only shut his eyes, whimpering to himself.

I growled at her, digging my claws into the ground. "See my point? You don't even remember the Clans; you don't remember ThunderClan, our home or ShadowClan, the fox-hearts who left me in that fox-trap to almost die! How could you make it without knowing about your kin and your memories together?!" Hazelpaw looked down at her paws, her eyes shut. Oh StarClan. I didn't mean to hurt her… Taking in a deep breath, I whispered, "I'm sorry, Hazelpaw, I didn't mean to-"

"Just get out and leave me alone," she shakily hissed, her eyes still shut. Mousepaw cast me a worried glance, his whiskers twitching. Should we really leave her alone, even after what Leafpool told us? "GET _OUT_!" With a gentle nudge from Mousepaw, we scampered out of the medicine den, breathing heavily.

Mousepaw leaned into my shoulder, whimpering to himself. "S-She hates us. She won't ever want to be around us again. And it's all our fault!" He wailed softly. It is, isn't it? Except it's mostly mine. I should've held my anger. I shouldn't have snapped at Hazelpaw. Did I just ruin the chance to get close with Hazelpaw ever again? Most likely. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Leafpool running up to us, her eyes wide. Oh StarClan, tell me she didn't hear what happened with Hazelpaw and I…

"Thank you both for watching her, I've gotten some poppy seeds. Hopefully she's still asleep-" She began.

"Actually, Leafpool…um…" I interrupted the light brown tabby, looking down at my paws. "Hazelpaw's…er…not asleep."

Leafpool's gaze widened. "She isn't? Why?"

"She didn't take the poppy seeds and she and Berrypaw argued about her not being able to take care of herself and then she screamed for us to leave her alone!"

Whipping my head to face Mousepaw, I sighed. He can't help it. It must've shaken him to see us fight like that, whether she remembers us or not. We've always been close, even when we fought. His amber eyes were fraught with terror and sick with worry as his white and gray fur bristled wildly. Looking back at Leafpool, I could tell with just a glance that she was visibly upset. We screwed up big-time.

She sighed. "I'll just have her take some later. It'd be best if you two stay away from her from now. From the sound of that argument, Hazelpaw doesn't seem to be in the current state of mind to share tongues." Leafpool brushed past us, her tail tip flicking in what seemed like annoyance. Oh StarClan, how'd we mess up _that_ badly? Mousepaw sat back on his haunches, his eyes shut and tail drooped.

He murmured, "I'm sorry for blurting that out," Sighing to myself, I rubbed my pelt against his, letting him rest his head on my shoulder. "That was really mouse-brained of me to say, wasn't it?"

"No it wasn't. It's my fault anyways. I'm the one who argued with Hazelpaw and started to mention it to Leafpool. Don't blame yourself, Mouse," I whispered into his ear. We often call each other by our prefixes as nicknames. Not many other cats do it, but we do it because of how close we are. Well, most of the time at least. For instance, Mousepaw and Hazelpaw call me Berry. Sometimes we call Hazelpaw Hazel. We rarely do it to Mousepaw since he doesn't like being called in public, but we usually make sure no one's listening. He's just really paranoid, I guess.

Mousepaw nodded. "I guess it's all of our fault then. But I mean, it's mainly our fault."

"I know, I know. But hopefully Hazelpaw will want to see us after cooling down for a bit. I don't think she hates us," I reminded him gently. He only sighed and looked up at Highrock. What's he looking at that's up there? Glancing up, I saw a flame colored tabby tom padding on it, his green eyes shimmering with pride. Firestar? What's he doing? Turning my head to face the nursery, I saw Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit tumbling out of the nursery with Squirrelflight trying to keep them in check. Brambleflower smiled at them, purring as he lead them towards the same spot Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, and I stood to become apprentices. Ohhhh, right. Their ceremony.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

* * *

 **A/N: I've always seen Berrypaw/nose as someone who (under a lot of stress/pressure) will snap at anyone, even his loved ones. But he feels really bad about it afterwards and tries to make it up to them. I love the entire trio of Berry, Mouse, and Hazel so much. And I have a feeling Berrypaw might've accidentally and unknowingly hit a nerve in Hazel when he snapped. I feel bad for all of them tbh.**


	5. The Sight - Chapter 4

**~Foxkit POV~**

Following Icekit and Ferncloud out of the nursery, I looked up at Highrock, the place where Ferncloud had told us where Firestar held Clan meetings. I couldn't believe it. Our denmates, Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit were becoming apprentices. And they were going to be trained to become ThunderClan warriors! Well, Hollykit and Jaykit were at least. Last I heard, Lionkit was going on about how he was going to become a medicine cat. But why? I mean, healing others and speaking with StarClan sounds awesome, but…what if you get sick from helping those cats? Or would it be better to keep going on and trying your best? That's what I would do. Helping others is the right thing to do, isn't it? And Clan cats are supposed to do the right thing, right? So maybe being a medicine cat is more helpful than being a regular warrior afterall.

Looking around camp, I think I could make out some of the cats in the clearing, their eyes on Firestar, who was standing atop Highrock. Dustpelt had a proud glimmer in his eyes as he gazed upon Squirrelflight and Brambleflower's kits. Why's he so proud of them? He's not their father. Although he could be proud of ThunderClan gaining newer apprentices as well. Two other cats also happened to catch my eye; Birchfall and Spiderleg, our older brothers. Ferncloud had told Icekit and I about them, and how they grew to be strong warriors like Dustpelt. But how can Ferncloud say that, when I've never even met them before? I guess I'll just have to see for myself or bother them later. Not like either will have the time or patience for a young kitten.

"Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit, today you have reached your sixth moon, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," announced Firestar, his chest puffed out. Why's he doing that? Is it because they're kin? "Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit, until you receive your full names you shall be known as Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw respectively. Jaypaw, your mentor will be Brightheart. Brightheart, you've received excellent training from Whitestorm, and have shown yourself to be spirited and courageous, and I expect you to pass on all that you know to Jaypaw."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw a white and ginger she-cat nod briskly, a determined expression on her scarred face. Is that Brightheart? I've never met her before. Is she nice? Will she be a good mentor for Jaypaw? Pushing away the thoughts pestering within my mind, I continued watching as Jaypaw and Brightheart touched noses. Firestar went on, flicking his tail tip for silence as the purrs of congratulations died down.

The flame colored tabby went on, meowing, "Hollypaw, your mentor will be Ashfur. Ashfur, you received your training from Dustpelt, and have proven yourself to be honest and dedicated to ThunderClan; I expect you shall pass on all you know to Hollypaw," Rather begrudgingly, Ashfur touched noses with the black furred she-cat, glaring at her through narrow dark blue eyes. Then the gray tom turned away, looking back up at Firestar. Brambleflower narrowed his eyes at Ashfur, a small growl escaping from his throat. "Lionpaw has chosen to tread the path of a medicine cat, therefore Leafpool will be his mentor. Leafpool has shown the traits of loyalty and patience, and I trust that she will guide Lionpaw on the teachings of StarClan's wisdom." Lionpaw did the same with Leafpool as his littermates had done with their mentors, and sat beside her.

"Jaypaw! Hollypaw! Lionpaw!" The Clan cheered, yowling their acceptance of the three new apprentices. Soon the Clan dispersed, leaving a few cats left in camp to talk to, the new apprentices being some of them. Icekit glanced up at Ferncloud, her bright blue eyes brimming with excitement.

"Can we go congragulate them?" Icekit mewed, her words fumbling together in as she spoke in her fast, high-pitched voice. My ears pricked up at the sound of that. We _should_ go and wish them good luck! We'd be bad friends if we didn't, and they might be sad that we didn't congratulate them on the day of their apprentice ceremony.

Ferncloud chuckled, licking Icekit's forehead. "Don't you mean congratulate? But of course you can, my dears. Just don't get in any trouble with the warriors or head out of camp, do you hear me?" The both of us nodded, with Icekit jumping up and down; she was ready to pounce on someone's tail already. "Alright, then. Off you go!" Icekit had already ran off before Ferncloud had finished speaking, her white pelt flashing throughout camp as she dashed across the clearing. Not wanting to be beaten, I copied her movements, although I attempted to run in a more graceful matter. Leaping for Icekit, I instead tumbled onto the ground, knocking into Icekit.

"Foxkit!" She groaned, pushing me off of her. Scrambling to my paws, I held back my laughter as I stared at Icekit's once neat, white pelt, now ruffled up and ridden with dust and dirt within her fur. The white she-kit glanced at her pelt and rolled her eyes. "I'll survive another washing. Anyways, let's find Hollypaw and Jaypaw first so we can congratulate them first!"

Glancing around the camp's exit, there wasn't any sign of Hollypaw or Jaypaw, not even their mentors. I guess they might've gone out already to tour the territory? Wanting to make one final check to see if they really haven't gone yet, I took another look around camp. In the direction of the medicine den, Lionpaw's tail seemed to disappear inside as he followed Leafpool in. I turned my attention back to Icekit, who was doing the same; looking for Hollypaw and Jaypaw.

Raising my voice, I suggested, "Maybe we could see Lionpaw first? Hollypaw and Jaypaw might be out for a while," Icekit smiled at the suggestion, already making leaps and bounds towards the medicine den. Chasing after her, I skidded to a halt once I realized I'd almost ran into Mousepaw. He glanced down at me, his amber eyes full of surprise. Berrypaw was standing beside him, his amber gaze giving away nothing. "Oops! Sorry, Mousepaw!"

Briskly running towards the medicine den's entrance, my nose was met with the prudgent smell of herbs. Briefly looking around, I spotted Icekit creeping up upon Lionpaw, smirking at his thick-furred and fluffy tail as it swished back and forth. Lionpaw was sitting next to Leafpool, his focus concentrated on his new mentor.

Leafpool pushed a small, yellow-orange flower to Lionpaw. "This is called marigold," She meowed, letting Lionpaw have the chance to take a closer look. "What do you think it does, Lionpaw?"

"I think it-" Lionpaw's response was cut short once Icekit tackled his tail from behind and wrestled with it, pretending it was an enemy warrior.

Icekit growled playfully. "I've got you now, ShadowClan warrior!" She stopped immediately once she noticed Lionpaw and Leafpool's gazes boring into her pelt. She backed away from the medicine cat apprentice's tail and mumbled, "Sorry."

Leafpool sighed wistfully, her eyes gleaming with amusement. "It's all right, Icekit. Whyever did the two of you come here? This is the medicine den, not the nursery after all!" She reminded Icekit, half laughter half scolding. A yawn rang through my ears; I turned my head to my right to see Hazelpaw, the white and gray she-cat staring at us, her eyelids drooping. There were claw marks on her back and muzzle; part of her left ear had been torn up and part of her tail tip was slightly bent in an odd fashion. Is she alright? She looks like she's tired and in pain, but at the same time she…doesn't.

"Wass going on?" She drowsily murmured, her hazel eyes glimmering with fatigue. Her paws were wrapped neatly underneath her muzzle, and her tail was on the ground, barely contained inside of the nest at all. A guilty shimmer flashed through Icekit's eyes; she knew she'd woken Hazelpaw up with her antics. "And why are there so many kittens in here?"

Leafpool padded over to the older apprentice and lapped at her cheek fur. Hazelpaw grunted in reply. "Oh, hush you. Just go back to sleep for now, okay?" The apprentice only sighed and nodded, to which Leafpool exhaled in relief. "Thank you, that's all that I ask," The brown tabby she-cat turned to me and Icekit. "And you two head back to your mother."

"Yes Leafpool," We meowed in unison. Icekit began making her way out, her shoulders slumped and tail drooped. Aw, poor Icekit. I'll have to make this up to her somehow. Casting one final glance at Hazelpaw, I held in my breath for a split second; something strange and brilliant shone in those hazel eyes, making my paws tingle. Rather awkwardly, I padded out of the den. Just what is up with me?

* * *

 **A/N: Like I mentioned earlier (I think), like Hazelpaw something similar happened to Foxkit...except it happened in very different ways. And I love the medicine cat!Lionblaze AU so there.**


	6. The Sight - Chapter 5

**A/N: Why is this chapter out so early? I HAVE NO REAL LIFE.**

* * *

 **~Hazelpaw POV~**

"Hazelpaw, do you _really_ think you can try walking again?" asked Leafpool, gazing at my shaky legs. It had been a couple of days since waking up, and I was just starting to get the hang of being a cat. For example, the tail helps me balance when walking. The issue with that? I don't know how to walk properly on all fours yet. _Yet_. Nodding, I attempted to lift myself up from the ground after another spectacular fall.

I defiantly snorted. "Of course I can!" With a grunt, I padded back and forth from the wall to my nest in a wobbly fashion. Upon reaching my nest, I flopped onto the moss, groaning to myself. "Can we take a break? This is getting boring."

Leafpool sighed and shook her head. "I guess so, but I would like you to try walking around camp. You haven't been out of the medicine den yet, and I bet everyone's dying to see you again," Seriously? But I don't even _know_ these cats! I barely know you! "Lionpaw can help you around, okay Hazelpaw?" Rather reluctantly, I gave her a brisk nod as the light brown tabby fetched Lionpaw to come over to her. "Don't push her too hard; she's still getting used to walking around."

The golden tabby tom nodded and gestured for me to follow him out of the medicine den. Fumbling around some more, I managed to make my way towards the exit. Lionpaw held back his laughter, his amber eyes lit up with amusement. Growling, I shot him a annoyed glare that shut him up. Looking around the camp, there were cats coming in and out of the exits, cats laying about in the clearing, and cats eating prey; this place is really lively for a group of wild cats. Just how many are there? A golden brown tabby tom sat beside a calico she-cat, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes as they shared a squirrel. Are they…ya know, together? If so, then are they mates? I mean, that's what Leafpool told me when I asked her… From the corner of my eyes I saw a dark brown tabby tom arguing with a cream tabby tom, their fur bristling. Is that…Berrypaw? Pricking my ears forwards, I leaned in closer to hear more.

"Berrypaw, I get that you're upset over Hazelpaw," the dark brown tabby growled, trying to keep a hold on his temper. "But you need to focus on your duties to the Clan. ThunderClan needs you to pitch in like every other cat."

Hurt shone in the cream tom's eyes. "You wouldn't understand it at all! Hazelpaw doesn't even remember anything any more. She doesn't remember you, me, or even our own mother, Daisy. We used to be close, Brambleflower. We were supposed to become warriors together. And now it's all gone." This Hazelpaw was really close to her brothers, wasn't she? Didn't Leafpool say something along the lines of them being former loners? Hazelpaw wasn't even born in ThunderClan. And neither were Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Daisy. Yet there were warriors in ThunderClan that despised them for it, for something they couldn't control? They must've always stuck together, always by one another's side…and I took that away from them, one way or another. I ruined a happy family and deprived them of ever feeling normal. Bright Scar, kill me. I'd _never_ want to deprive a family of their happiness. Sometimes that happiness is the only thing keeping them going. And when that light is shattered into a million pieces, it _stings_.

I've always stuck by my brothers side during the tougher times for us. When Silverfire was born, when our mother died, when Stargaze was…hurt by his tutor. I would _never_ want that taken away from me. But then I woke up here and screwed up a peaceful family. And now? They're possibly fighting with one another, feeling anger or soreness because I entered the picture. My wobbly legs shaked with anger and guilt. Bright Scar, do I hate myself sometimes. Lionpaw's fur brushed up against mine, his tail rested on my shoulders. Glancing at him, I sighed. He had a good heart, at least.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go back to the medicine den?" he murmured softly. "You seemed really shaken up for a heartbeat there." Shaking my head, I took another step forwards. I'm not going back in there. Not now.

"Leafpool will just badger me about not taking that walk around camp. Nosy furball," I grumbled, glancing around camp once more. To my left I saw a thick, bramble bush reinforced with roots. What was that? Does it lead to anywhere, or is it just my imagination? "Hey Lionpaw, what's that?"

He rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit. "The nursery, how could you not tell? It's the most reinforced den in the entire camp! Did you want to go in and see the queens?" Wait, if it's a nursery…then that means kits! Giving him an enthusiastic nod, Lionpaw padded over to the fresh kill pile and picked up a vole, presumably for the queens. I've always loved kittens. And kids. Both are so cute and friendly…how could anyone not love them? Well, I- nevermind, I can see otherwise. But still! Lionpaw came back over to me and flicked with his tail tip towards the nursery, the vole dangling from his jaws.

Purring to myself, my thoughts drifted to my children, Blaze and Michael Rowe. Both me and Spiritmask raised them as if they were our own, and they had their, uh…moments, but they were such sweet children. I could remember the day Spiritmask and I found Blaze as if it were yesterday. We'd found her nearby our school - Dragonwood Academy - lost in the forest that resided beside it. She was only four. I repeat, _four_. She'd grown up with us, and honestly, I'm not surprised she turned out to be a kind and gentle person because of Spiritmask's influence, most likely. Michael is a different story, however. One of our friends named Frost had given Michael to us after his boyfriend Sam had died to illness and their friend Cindy had fallen ill to the same deadly disease. Frost had told me he was becoming ill as well, and didn't want Mike to succumb to it either. I've always felt bad for them all. None them deserved it.

Following Lionpaw into the nursery, I saw two queens fondly conversing with one another as two kits slept beside one of their nests. The one with the kits was a pale gray she-cat with long fur and darker gray flecks, and had soft fern-green eyes as well as lighter small patches of fur around them. The other queen I recognized almost immediately. It was Daisy, the long furred cream tabby she-cat who was Hazelpaw's mother. Oh Bright Scar. This can't be good. The two noticed us, both looking pleased to see us. Especially Daisy, whose eyes shimmered with relief. Lionpaw set the vole down for the both of them.

"This is for you both to share," he explained himself, pushing the vole towards the two. The both of them smiled gratefully; the gray queen gave him a nod and took a bite out of the vole.

Daisy glanced at me. "Hazelpaw, how are you feeling? Is everything alright?" Despite the prick of annoyance in my chest, I understood her worries completely. Well, almost. Her kit just got attacked by who knows what and doesn't remember a single thing. I would definitely be worried if that happened to Blaze or Michael.

Stretching my paws, I nodded. "I think so. I'm still getting the hang of walking, but for the most part I think I'm okay." The gray queen whispered something to Daisy, to which Daisy muttered something back. Was it about me? Bright Scar, I _swear_ that was about me. Otherwise they wouldn't be so secretive about it.

"That's great, Hazelpaw. I'm not surprised that you pushed through. After all, you were always very determined," Daisy meowed, purring softly. "How's your…memory?" She asked, completely unsure on how to word it, from what it looked like.

I stared at my paws. "I-I…don't know." I mumbled, for once not knowing how to answer. How was I going to explain myself? Oh, I'm a human in a cat's body so that should explain why I don't know who the heck you and everyone else are. Yeah, that great explanation that _totally_ won't get me confined to the medicine den for two weeks! Daisy shifted back, disappointment flashing through her face.

She sighed. "Oh. That's alright, Hazelpaw. Just take your time, and I'm sure it'll come back to you." Nodding, I turned around and padded out of the nursery with Lionpaw on my tail. He glanced at me, and sighed as we trudged our way back from the nursery. Just who was this Hazelpaw? And how will I be able to blend in with the crowd without making a scene?

* * *

 **A/N: We have some more background on Hazel's life before this! She was a mother to her adopted children, along with Spiritmask. I find Hazel to be a very sweet and motherly person once you get to know her, despite her snappish tendencies. And we get to see more of meddie cat Lionpaw. I'll admit, the AU may not make much sense now but it will later. On another note, we may or may not be seeing the SorrelxBracken crew in the next chapter... (And Hollypaw and Jaypaw for that matter)**


	7. The Sight - Chapter 6

**A/N: I _think_ the plot is starting to kick in just a little bit now... **

**Reviews:**

 **Feathershade:** Not sure if you saw my PM, but: Hazel's family has those names because they're nicknames for each other. It's sort of hard to explain, but Silverfire and Stargaze don't like their real names so that's what they use instead (their names are Spencer and Seth respectively). Spiritmask's a different case tbh. It'll be revealed later on. And they are my OCs.

 **Midnight Umbreon the Great:** Oh dear XD. You found this story too, and now I shall hear your bugging of me adding in some Hazel x Spiritmask content on The Miitopia Forums, am I right? XD But I'm glad you like it so far, and I shall try to give Hazel the same spunky attitude that you know and love!

 **Akitsune Lune:** **1)** I did not expect the medicine cat Lionpaw situation to be shocking...hmmm. **2)** Oof, I really need to work on reminiscing more. I wasn't going for that approach with the exposition dumps though... (I have no clue what I was thinking) **3)** Hazel's actually 17 years old, and I already have a lot of that planned for later on (I'm very sure Hazel will not appreciate it though). **4)** Thanks! I like writing Mousepaw as a coward tbh, it really suits him. I can't wait for things to cool down a bit with Hazelpaw-Hazel since I really want to write Berrypaw more as his canon self atm. **5)** The only thing I'll say about the whole issue with Hazelpaw and Hazel is that it was a result of the prophecy.

* * *

 **~Mousepaw POV~**

Glancing at my paws, I took in a deep breath. Today I was going to patrol like a real warrior. And I wasn't going to fail Spiderleg for the fifth time today. And I won't run back and hide like last time either. Looking up at the black and brown warrior, his expression was grim as his gaze flickered through the section of ThunderClan territory we were in. Is he judging me? Oh StarClan, please no! I'll fail to impress anyone if that happens! Besides us there was also Honeypaw and her mentor, Sandstorm. We were on a border patrol, and I don't know if I can stress my fear enough by saying SHADOWCLAN BORDER PATROL. The word ShadowClan alone just gives me the shivers…slap border patrol on it as well and there's the nightmare of the day! We were nearing the border, my paws prickling with anticipation and terror. What if we encounter a ShadowClan patrol? What if they attack us? What if-

"Alright, let's mark the borders here. Hopefully ShadowClan gets the hint that trespassing borders is against the code," snapped Spiderleg as he stalked over to a tree along the current border. When was ShadowClan ever trespassing? Sure, they might seem shady and…utterly terrifying, but why would they ever have a reason to break the code? Aren't ShadowClan kits taught the same code as ThunderClan kits? Honeypaw and Sandstorm had already began marking ThunderClan scent; padding up to a rather large tree, I sighed. Why do I have such a bad feeling about this again? Oh, that's right. ShadowClan border patrol.

Gazing up at the tall tree, I shivered at the thought of marking it. Would it really matter if I did it? Won't ShadowClan just mark over it like usual? Or what if it doesn't work, and ShadowClan trespasses our territory because of me? Oh StarClan, I'd be kicked out of ThunderClan for sure! From the corner of my eyes, I could tell Spiderleg's glare was burning into my pelt as he began to realize that I wasn't doing anything. With a small whimper, I attempted to mark the ThunderClan and ShadowClan border; nothing happened. Desperately trying not to disappoint my mentor again, I pushed myself with all my might for something to happen. Still, nothing. Spiderleg padded up to me, a slightly irritated scowl on his face. Thistles and thorns, did I blow it?

The black and brown tom sighed. "Nevermind, Mousepaw. You'll be able to mark a border next time around, I'm sure." Letting out a suppressed sigh of relief, I trudged alongside Spiderleg over to Honeypaw and Sandstorm. Thank StarClan I don't have to mark a border, but…Spiderleg was disappointed in me again, wasn't he? His apprentice who's four moons into training can't even _mark a border_. Even Honeypaw, who was apprenticed later than me can do it. I'm such a failure.

Sandstorm glanced up at Spiderleg. "Done marking the borders over there already?" She questioned, slightly suspicious from what I could tell. StarClan, does she think I didn't mark the border? Well, I didn't, but…I don't like feeling accused of something.

"Yes, although Mousepaw was unable to mark our part of the border," meowed Spiderleg, giving her a curt nod. He gave Honeypaw a brief glance. "Honeypaw, can you go mark the area where Mousepaw wasn't able to mark?" The light brown tabby nodded and bounded over to where I was, doing what _I_ was ordered to do there instead. Am I useless to ThunderClan? Maybe it would've been better if Daisy had taken Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and I back to the horseplace. After all, I'm not Clanborn. It's not like I have a right to be here, especially if I can barely do my duties. Honeypaw came back over, her expression plastered with excitement.

Her tail lashed with excitement. "Are we going to hunt?" Sandstorm looked thoughtful for a moment.

She glanced at Spiderleg, uttering, "That wouldn't be a bad idea, after all. Especially with the worst of leaf-bare yet to come. But you're the patrol leader, Spiderleg. What shall we do?"

"We should probably check the border first, just in case of ShadowClan stealing our prey or trespassing…. Those flea-pelts can be sneaky when they want to," decided Spiderleg with a flick of his tail. Oh great StarClan! Why did he have to decide that? Couldn't we have just hunted and head back to camp instead? "We can hunt on the way back. It's still sunrise and we should still have some time to spare before sunhigh."

After some walking along the border, my paws began to ache as I thought of the long walk we'd done so far. Okay, maybe it wasn't _that_ long. But it really hurts my paws… But if Spiderleg were to hear about this, then he might be disappointed in me… I guess I'll just have to tough it out for now. Spiderleg was in the lead of the patrol, with Sandstorm padding somewhat behind him. Honeypaw was beside her mentor, trying to contain her excitement. Me? I was trudging along in the back, trying my best to resist the strong urge to groan about my hurting paws. _Crunch_. _Snap_. Pricking my ears up, I swiveled my head around to see who was there. No one. Turning back around, I sighed. Hopefully that was just my imagination. _Crunch_. _Snap_. Voices and images then began flooding into my head, as if the noises weren't enough.

"Ivypaw, be more careful next time!" A black tom yowled, lashing his tail. "You could've lost that sparrow!" The calico she-cat who I guessed was Ivypaw sighed, staring gloomily at her catch, from which I could tell was poorly caught. Poor apprentice. I get that feeling of not being good enough, I know.

A dark ginger tabby tom cast a sideways glare at him. "Smokefoot, I think I know how to mentor my own apprentice." Ivypaw barely looked up at her mentor, her eyes closed.

Smokefoot snorted. "Yeah, and hedgehogs fly. She barely managed to catch that sparrow, an _easy_ catch might I add. I'm hoping that you can manage your apprentice before she becomes a warrior, Rowanclaw." Was this Smokefoot always this rude? I bet Ivypaw was just apprenticed and can barely hunt! Right?

"Oh, shut up. Ivypaw, let's work on your hunting crouch, alright?" sighed Rowanclaw, shaking his head in exasperation. Growling softly, I let my growl dwindle into a sigh. Weren't these ShadowClan cats? Why would I be able to see ShadowClan cats from here? Was it a vision from StarClan? Did I get left behind? StarClan, help me! Almost instantly another voice broke into my thoughts.

"Mousepaw!" Looking up, I saw my mentor, Spiderleg giving me a harsh stare. "What were you doing, staring off into space like that? You hardly even moved for a second there!" Tilting my head, I had to wonder; just what was that supposed to be?

Shaking my head, I glanced down at my paws. "Sorry Spiderleg. I didn't mean to; honest," The black and brown warrior only sighed and shook his head, padding away from me. "Spiderleg?" I half whispered half called for the tom.

He cast me a dismayed look. "I bet you didn't. But that doesn't change the fact that the patrol could've accidentally left you behind and realize when it's too late," With one final grunt, he sighed. "Just hurry it up. We'll will hunt for a bit and then we'll head back to camp." Turning his back on me once more, I held back a snivel. Just how much did I disappoint Spiderleg this time? Will I ever be able to please anyone?

* * *

 **A/N: I got to write some ShadowClan characters and Mousepaw has powers, and they are in fact Dovewing's powers in canon! The other two of the Three have somewhat different powers from what the canon counterparts (e.g the canon Three) have. I feel like everybody is very much aware of who the Three in this AU are though. :P**


	8. The Sight - Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah, this took a while because I was unsure if I wanted to keep Berrypaw's powers the same as Lionblaze's canon powers or change them up. Which, is a surprise later on to what I did. But like I promised, here's some more of the BrackenxSorrel litter, this time more of Poppypaw and a little bit more of Molepaw. I'm going to warn you that I do not like BerryxHoney whatsoever (shocking) and this will contain more BerryxPoppy instead, so there's that.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Midnight Umbreon the Great:** Mousepaw and Ivypaw are very wonderful, I have something in mind for Ivypaw... Spiderleg's going to get better later on, trust me.

* * *

 **~Berrypaw POV~**

Digging my claws into the ground, I growled softly to myself. Why did I ever think that Brambleflower would understand? His littermate didn't get brutally injured and had a complete memory loss. It's not like he would understand. Only Mousepaw would understand, but that's only because he's also Hazelpaw's littermate. I glared at my paws, feeling my neck fur begin to fluff up. We were supposed to have our assessment today; all three of us. Now only me and Mousepaw will be together. Hazelpaw's barely able to hunt! Why does StarClan have to be so unfair? As I stared at the ground, a small squirrel was dropped at my paws. Looking up, a calico she-cat was gazing away from me, her tail drooped. Poppypaw? What's she doing?

"H-Hey, Berrypaw. I saw that you were upset," She murmured, her shy and soft. "S-So I wanted to know if you wanted to talk?" Talk? I mean, is there even any time for that? Soon I'll probably be taken on a hunting patrol with Brambleflower or taken battle training, hopefully. Sighing, I gave her a nod of defeat. It's not like it'll kill me or anything, although I wish I could be doing something else to take my mind off of Hazelpaw…

As I took a bite out of the squirrel, Poppypaw mumbled, "D-Did you want to talk about Hazelpaw? Or is it too soon to talk about what happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess it's alright to talk about Hazelpaw," I meowed, swallowing the chunk of meat down my throat. Although I would prefer not to, but it's better than talking to Brambleflower at the moment. "Go ahead."

"O-Okay, then. How's Hazelpaw been?" Poppypaw bashfully asked, soon taking a bite out of the squirrel. How could I tell Poppypaw? It's not like we're that close or anything, and I doubt Leafpool told the entire Clan about Hazelpaw's memory loss! But I _did_ agree to talk to her, after all.

With a sigh, I mumbled, "Hazelpaw's…lost her memory, in case if you haven't heard. She doesn't remember anything, and…that's…really been bothering me lately. I just had a spat with Brambleflower about it." Poppypaw's eyes widened in shock. Oh StarClan, did I reveal too much? Hopefully I didn't, I don't want Poppypaw constantly worrying about me.

Poppypaw whispered, "I didn't know that she lost her memory. Is she okay?" Forcing myself to nod, I sighed and took another bite out of the squirrel. "Well, at least StarClan decided it wasn't her time yet, since I heard about what happened at the lake…poor Hazelpaw. I really hope she gets better. How's Mousepaw been after this?"

How has Mousepaw been about this? I mean, I get that he's worried and all, but never really seemed to occur to me that he could be dealing with this worse than me or Daisy. After all, he and Hazelpaw were closer before this happened. I haven't really been there for my littermates, have I? I'll have to talk to them more often, unlike how I was before. Poppypaw got up from where we were sitting, a slightly anxious glimmer in her eyes. Looking in the same direction she was gazing in, I quickly realizing she noticed the ShadowClan border patrol coming back. Sandstorm, Honeypaw, and Spiderleg came in, with Mousepaw trailing behind them, a downcast and terrified expression on his face. Once he spotted me, he rushed in my direction as if he was being chased by a swarm of bees. Oh, here we go _again_. Mousepaw stopped beside me, his eyes wide.

Poppypaw glanced back at me. "Do you guys want some privacy?" Mousepaw glanced back at me, shaking in fear. Probably not, unless Mousepaw wants to scare off Poppypaw about whatever this is about. Although it's probably just from going on a ShadowClan border patrol.

"Yeah, that's probably the best thing to right now," I decided, nodding briskly. Allowing Poppypaw to leave, Mousepaw let out a small whimper. "What happened?" I sighed, shaking my head. "Is it because you went on a ShadowClan border patrol?"

He shook his head, still whining. "No! Berrypaw, it's…," Dropping his voice to a whisper, Mousepaw leaned in closer to me and muttered, "While we were going home from the patrol, I saw ShadowClan cats all the way by the RiverClan border. And I don't know why…my ears are really hurting too. I keep hearing buzzing noises." Wait…what? When did this start happening? Should I take Mousepaw to see Leafpool? Oh StarClan, will Mousepaw be alright?

Licking his shoulder fur, I tried my best to keep it from sticking up. "Mousepaw, do you think you need to see Leafpool?" He shook his head, suddenly defiant.

"I'll try to get used to it, even though it's scary. Do you think that this could help ThunderClan? Or is it just a vision sent by StarClan? Or…or…," Mousepaw took in a shuddering breath, his neck fur beginning to fall flat. "I'll just try to get used to it. How's Hazelpaw been doing?"

I stared over in the direction of the medicine den and sighed, "I did see Hazelpaw attempting to walk earlier today with Lionpaw helping her. She looked as if…she's never walked before. I mean, I get her not remembering stuff but she doesn't even remember how to walk. Thankfully Lionpaw was there to help her out; she looked like she was going to stumble a couple of times! They went over the nursery, for some reason. Although I think it was probably to visit Daisy."

Mousepaw's amber gaze seemed darken. "Did you at least try to talk to her?"

Looking down at my paws, I nodded reluctantly. "I _did_ try to talk to her, but she just ignored me. Do you think she's still mad after what happened a few sunrises ago? Or do you think she just forgot about me?"

The gray and white tom snorted. "Who could forget you with _that_ attitude? I bet a squirrel can remember you being so surly all the time." Narrowing my eyes, I let out a small growl but stayed in one place. I don't have an attitude! I just have too much personality for some cats to handle, and that's their loss. Mousepaw then shut his eyes, shaking his gray and white head. "Hazelpaw really _did_ lose her memory."

"Do you think Hazelpaw will forgive us?" I asked, hoping Mousepaw wouldn't break down in tears again. The last time he did that, it…wasn't good. He only shrugged his shoulders and glanced down at the squirrel Poppypaw and I had shared, his eyes wide.

"H-Hey, um…Berrypaw? W-What's wrong with that squirrel?" He asked, his voice a whisper full of terror. What? Nothing's wrong with our squirrel! Looking down at the piece of prey, parts of the squirrel where I had bitten looked as if I'd seared a hole into it; some of the prey was rotted. What in StarClan's name is that?! "It looks like it's rotten…"

Taking a sniff of the prey, I immediately whipped my head back in repulsion. "That's disgusting! It's smells like…something I haven't smelled before, but something really nasty."

Mousepaw tilted his head. "W-Wait, Berrypaw, weren't you and Poppypaw sharing that squirrel?" Nodding, I cautiously dug my claws into the ground and shoved the squirrel into a hole, covering it up. No one should eat it, just in case. "D-Do you think…Poppypaw will be okay? She did eat some of it, right?"

Glancing in the direction of Poppypaw, I held in my breath. Will Poppypaw be alright? I hope so; she doesn't deserve anything bad to happen to her. The calico she-cat was clumsily padding towards one of her littermates, Molepaw.

Molepaw blinked at his sister in concern. "Poppypaw, are you alright?" He asked, allowing her to lean on his shoulder. "Should I take you to Leafpool?"

Poppypaw nodded, uttering, "Y-Yes, that'd be-" At once she stopped talking, much to my shock. What's wrong? Is it…is it because of the squirrel? Poppypaw suddenly threw up, the remains of the squirrel spilling from her mouth. Oh, StarClan no! Poppypaw couldn't be ill because of that prey; yet it was entirely plausible that she was. Cats quickly rushed over to Poppypaw, worry and shock pulsing throughout camp. Lionpaw pushed through them, a look of terror and anger on his face.

"Let's get her to a nest in the medicine den now," Lionpaw meowed urgently.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, Berrypaw's powers are in here, but I won't be revealing them just yet. Like I stated earlier, this will contain BerryxPoppy and I hope it's obvious that it's happening because yeah. I have a possible love interest in mind for Honeyfern, but she might just stay single instead. I think I have the love interests planned out now for the most part.**


End file.
